


Wet

by myoldsupernaturalaccount



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myoldsupernaturalaccount/pseuds/myoldsupernaturalaccount
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is naughty and Dean has to cover for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet

It wasn't the first time they had done something like this, but it was the first time they did it in the daylight.  Technically they weren't in the daylight - there were no windows in the bathroom, just sickly flickering fluorescent lighting that hummed low and sonorous in the background.  It wasn't the first time Sam had slipped in under Dean's skin when he didn't expect it, with his pretty pink lips and his long limbs and his long lashes under floppy bangs.  By this point, Dean had given up protesting, because when Sam wanted something, he got it, and if that something happened to be to suck Dean off in the shower, Dean wasn't going to say no.  
  
This time, Sam had walked right in - the lock on the door was broken - and pushed back the shower curtain, dropped his sweatpants to the ground and stepped into the hot spray alongside Dean, crowding him into the corner and kissing him fiercely.  The water was warm and metallic on Dean's tongue, mixing cleanly with the taste of Sam, a taste that had been on his mind incessantly since Sam first kissed him, tentative and questioning, two months ago.  
  
Dean didn't say a word against it when Sam slid down to his knees, licking and biting at Dean's slippery wet skin, staring down at the way the water dripped from his brother's bangs, the way the steam rose around his tanned naked body, cock already hard and rising towards his stomach.  Sam looked up at him and winked devilishly before deliberately licking the slit of Dean's own cock, rock hard and dripping water and precome.  
  
He had almost forgotten how to breathe when there was a firm knock at the door.  
  
"Dean, have you seen Sam?" John called.  The doorknob turned and Dean yanked the shower curtain closed, sticking only his head out just in time for his father to poke his own head through the gap between the door and wall.  
  
Sam winked again and held up a slim finger to his lips.  
  
"Haven't seen him," Dean said, trying his best to keep his voice level, but it was pretty damn difficult with his baby brother's sinful tongue running circles around his cockhead.  
  
"He didn't say anything to you?" John asked.  His brow was furrowed.  
  
Sam licked a careful stripe up the underside of Dean's erection and took the head between his lips, and oh God he looked so good like that, lips wet and stretched around Dean and he had to bite back a moan because his dad was right there and this was wrong so wrong but so ohfuckwronggood--  
  
"Uh, wait, no, I think he said something about...going into school early, a review session," Dean said hurriedly.  His voice was about half an octave too high and he prayed to God that Dad didn't notice.  
  
"Huh," John commented, and Dean could tell he was suspicious.  "Well, just know that if anything happens to him, I'm taking it out of your ass."  
  
"Yessir," Dean agreed, steadfastly ignoring Sam's pulsing tongue and roaming fingers, but he almost jumped out of his skin when one long index finger shoved smoothly inside him without preamble.  
  
John gave him one last strange look and finally - finally! - closed the door behind him.  Dean let out a long exhale and buried his fingers in Sam's hair, pulling his head back so his cock came out of his mouth with a pop, caressing his pouting lower lip.  
  
"You are evil," Dean accused.  Sam just grinned, crooked his finger, and kissed the tip of Dean's cock.  Dean's head fell back and he tried not to moan at all the things his fucking diabolical little brother was doing to him.  Sam returned to sucking, hollowing his cheeks and working his tongue in ways that Dean could have sworn weren't possible, all while pressing his damn finger against that spot that made him writhe.  He felt his balls tightening, drawing up, and he pulled Sam off again, finishing himself off with a quick stroke of his own hand and spilling onto Sam's suddenly not-so-smug face.  
  
Panting, he slid down in the shower to kneel in front of Sam, and he ran his fingers through the thick white liquid, quickly getting washed away by the water.  Sam had come, too, he noticed, must have jacked himself off at some point while Dean was too busy losing his fucking mind to pay attention to anything other than Sam's mouth.  He kissed him, firm and hot, and then planted his finger over Sam's lips.  
  
"Don't say a word," he ordered.  "Don't leave this room until Dad and I are gone, and then you go straight to school, and come straight back after, and then I will make you pay for this little stunt.  Got it?"  
  
Sam nodded and kissed Dean's finger, and damn if that tiny contact didn't make him feel like he hadn't just come minutes prior.  Dean shook his head.  
  
"You are way too fucking sexy for your own good," he said, and turned off the water, then got out of the shower to wrap himself in a towel.  "Fuck."  
  
Sam just sat on the edge of the tub and grinned.


End file.
